Multiple core systems require an allocation of tasks between multiple cores. Off-core schedulers can offload the scheduling burden from the cores but pose problems for debuggers. For example, debugging an off-core scheduler can require stopping the entire system—cores and scheduler. Yet for another example, the debuggers can not directly communicate with off-core scheduler and applications can not inspect data structures that are accessed by the off-core scheduler. Yet for a further example the substantially simultaneous stop of the cores and the off-core scheduler can require using two dedicated debuggers—one for the cores and one for the off-core scheduler. Thus a coherent debugging is hard to achieve.